1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to entertainment kits with interchangeable parts and more particularly pertains to a new image board with detachable and interchangeable accessories kit for allowing a user to create an imaginative, novel, three-dimensional work of art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of entertainment kits with interchangeable parts is known in the prior art. More specifically, entertainment kits with interchangeable parts heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art entertainment kits with interchangeable parts include U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,573; U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,689; U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,604; U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,400; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 361,733; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,352.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new image board with detachable and interchangeable accessories kit. The inventive device includes a card member with an image displayed on an image surface and a plurality of concentric perforation sets extending through the card member such that the tearing out of a concentric perforation set forms an accessory aperture through the card member. A plurality of accessory members for mounting to the card member image surface are provided. Each accessory member has a mounting portion for extending through an accessory aperture for mounting the accessory member to the card member image surface.
In these respects, the image board with detachable and interchangeable accessories kit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to create an imaginative, novel, three-dimensional work of art.